High Hau'oli Academy
by Lel0uch Vi Britannia
Summary: Hau'oli Academy, Ash's new school after studying abroad in a region that is faraway from the tropical region of Alola. Aureliashipping along with future shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by the mind of a fellow FanFiction author. They have an idea where Ash grows up in Alola. They told me several other things about their idea of Ash growing up in Alola, but I won't say anything else.**

 **I have to say, their idea is interesting, so I thought I should make some one-shots.**

 **Anyway, I'm doing that author a small favor, they want to see if their idea will be highly recognized .**

 **For those who came to see if there is some Aureliashipping because I'm quite known for writing about that shipping, don't worry for there will be some.**

 **This AU because you will be seeing typical scenes from the anime High School genre. Also, slice-of-life.**

 **Now, this is just like "Love Through The Years" only it will not switch from future to present, it will all be set in Ash's high school life along the people who are important in his life.**

* * *

"N?"

"Yes, Ash?" The young man with shaggy green hair replied.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm being watched?" His brother asked.

"That is because you are being watched," The older brother answered. He looks around before adding, "By basically every one of our male classmates in class."

"Well can you tell them to stop?" Ash asked nervously.

"Uhhh...no." N said, also fearing for his life.

Kiawe, who is Ash and N's senior by one year, came inside the classroom of Professor Kukui. High Hau'oli Academy do not have a rule that regulates all students to wear the standard high school uniform, so students can wear whatever they want just as long they follow the regulations.

Thankfully for Kiawe, he can go around school shirtless while wearing a pair of red shorts.

The raven haired teen calmed down along with his adopted brother when they saw their friend appear. Kiawe is basically the most feared student in the entire school, all due to the following facts.

For one, he is a Z-Move user which works well with his specialty in fire-type Pokémon. Also, his grandfather is a Trial Captain and the man takes great pride in his grandchildren; so should someone insults Kiawe or his granddaughter, Mimo, they will feel the wrath of a living volcano.

"Hey, Ash." The fire-type specialist called. "I'm going to be needing your help today."

"Well I got nothing to do tonight." Ash said. "So sure. What do you need help with?"

"One of the Tauros at my family farm broke the barn. My parents need my help to fix it up, but I also got deliveries to do after school. Can I rely on you to do my deliveries?"

"Sure." Ash said with a nod and a smile. "Flying around Alola will be great practice for Pidgeot."

Kiawe return the smile as he said thanks to Ash. The fiery trainer was about to leave the classroom when he saw the glares from the male students.

"What's up with them?" Kiawe asked. Normally he would try to yell at them to stop, but the reason for the glares perked his curiosity.

"That's what I want to know." Ash said as he shrank in his seat. "They have been glaring at me since break started."

Kiawe gave Ash a sympathetic look, which did not last long when his eyes wondered to what was on Ash's desk.

A bento box wrapped in a sky blue cloth. Kiawe sweat dropped. There is only one person in the school who uses that exact color.

"I see Concordia made your lunch." Kiawe said. The glaring males growled which proved Kiawe's theory.

Ash did notice though. Instead he smiled at his lunch that his younger sister made for him. He felt his stomach growl in hunger.

He licks his lips, "Yeah and boy does it smell good." Ash was about to open it up, but Kiawe took it from before he could. "Hey! Tha-!"

"What's that, Ash?" Kiawe acted as he walked over the trash bin. "You're not hunger? Well then, I guess I'll just throw this away. What a waste of good food made by your sis-."

Before he could even finish that sentence or throw away the contents of the bento box, one male student swiped it from him. The young male felt victorious, but it did not last long as another male tackled him.

Soon a fight ensued for the bento box. Kiawe stepped back to avoid being dragged into the fight. N looked away; being a pacifist, he tries to avoid violence as much as possible.

Ash sweat dropped as he stood up from his desk.

"Is my sister's lunch that good?" He wondered. Not wanting to involve himself in a fight, he decided to buy lunch instead.

Kiawe and N deadpanned at Ash's retreating form.

"He does realized how popular Anthea and Concordia are, right?" Kiawe asked rhetorically.

"He has been here for only four days now." N reminded him, defending Ash.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Mallow told me your brother studied abroad at Kalos for the past 6 years."


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place after the first chapter, where Ash left to go get himself lunch.**

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

Hello. My name is Ash Ketchum and I want to be...

Well to be honest with you, I really don't know what I want to be. When I was just a kid, I always wanted to be a Pokémon Master. I don't know why I lost my dream of becoming a master since I love Pokémon battles with a fiery passion. I guess it all started when my siblings, N, Concordia, and Anthea, came into my life.

They are not related to me by blood, my mom adopted them when I was just 8 years old. Just so you know, N is older than me by a couple of months. Anthea and Concordia are twins, but we don't know who is older (If you ask me, Anthea is the older one. Concordia is always the barely controls her energy. Hehehe~); they are both younger than me by one month.

My mom adopted them because she is just that kind. Also, it is rare to find orphans running around in Hau'oli city; heck there is not even an orphanage in any of the islands of Alola. So before they were adopted by mom, those three were the only kids in Melemele Island to not have a roof over their heads. Sad, huh?

I first saw them when I went out with my mom to help with groceries at a local marketplace. For the first eight years of life, I never met saw anything sad before the day I met with my future siblings. Their clothes were so dirty and ragged, heck they were not even wearing shoes.

My mom and I were not the only ones looking at them in pity. I'm pretty sure everyone was looking at them and it scared Anthea and Concordia while N tried to be brave. He asked the old lady for some fruit and she kindly gave them some and even offered some drinks.

N, Anthea, nor Concordia accept the offer. They just took the fruit and left in a hurry.

If there is one thing I know about my adopted-siblings is that they do not like being a bother. When they were first brought into my family, they showed their gratitude by help clean around the house. Heh~ I remembered how they failed miserably at doing the laundry and how they tried to vacuum the house.

My mom was not mad; in fact, she just laughed that before cleaning up the mess with Mimey (A Mr. Mime) helping her.

After that incident, I tried to have us play together, but they were apprehensive around me. The reason? My love for Pokémon battle. My siblings hate seeing Pokémon getting hurt which I don't blame them. When I was growing up, I never knew there were trainers who abuse their Pokémon for unjustifiable reasons. Also, I never knew there were people who just see Pokémon was tools or trophies.

(People like that make me sick)

Also (before my mom took them in) other than themselves, the only other family that they have are the Pokémon who were with them. They kept them a secret which anyone would understand because it is rare to find them in Alola. A Ralts, a Gothita, and a Zorua.

I won't bother you with the details on how they started to warm up to me because I just reached the cafeteria. **(Because it will be explained in future chapters)**

* * *

 **Third POV**

If there is one thing that Ash can say that makes High Hau'oli Academy a great school is that they allowed Mallow to cook for everyone. For those who do not know Mallow, she is the daughter of a chef, who owns a well-known restaurant in Melemele Island called Aina Café. Mallow has definitely inherited her father's culinary skill and she happily feeds anyone so she can see them enjoy her cooking.

Mallow is not the only one is allowed to cook. Ash's blonde sister, Concordia, also has a knack for cooking, but she hardly cooks at school since she wants to save her energy to work at her mother's restaurant, Melemele House. She may have the energy, but working at Melemele House really saps away all of her energy thanks to all the customers.

Mallow's father and Ash's mother are competitive with one another, but they do not let it affect their kids.

"Here, Ash!" Mallow said as she hands him a tray of food.

"Thanks, Mallow." He thanked as he fished around in his front right pocket, looking for his wallet.

The green haired chef stopped him right there.

"Don't worry. It's on the house." She told him with a smile. "You can pay me back by eating at my papa's restaurant."

She actually gets paid by cooking at the school.

Ash chuckled, "But Concordia will be mad at me if I do that."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt anyone"

"Except me if she ever finds out." Ash said. Not wanting to argue with Mallow anymore and because his stomach is ordering him to eat something, he ended up paying for his food. Before he left to go find a table, he said one last thing, "By the way, Anthea needs you to model for a project that she is working on."

Mallow put on a seductive smile, "Want to join us?"

Ash did not notice the lust in her voice because he started fearing for his own life.

"And risk myself becoming my sister's personal human mannequin!?" Ash asked rhetorically. "No way! I learned my lesson two days ago."

* * *

N suddenly felt a chill that went up his spine. Kiawe noticed it and knew what it means.

"Let me guess. Anthea?"

"Yep," N replied as he look around. Fearing a certain bubblegum haired girl will appear at any second.

"Want to help fix my family's barn?" Kiawe asked, knowing what the answer will be.

"Sure!" N said enthusiastically with a nervous smile. "I'll even come to your house after school!"


End file.
